


Pushing ipomeas

by Soupmastersupreme



Series: Pushing ipomea [1]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Pushing Daisies
Genre: Benrey and gordons parents are mentioned but dont play an important role (for now at least), Benrey has haphephobia folks i dont make the rules, Death, Haphephobia, M/M, Romance, being alive again if you will :), like a lot of death. Often described in gory detail., please remind me if i forgot to tag anything im a fool, pushing daisies - Freeform, reanimation of the dead, these tags are a mess scajbsjd, whoooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupmastersupreme/pseuds/Soupmastersupreme
Summary: Ipomoea is a flower of duality, meaning either love or mortality.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Series: Pushing ipomea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910347
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Pushing ipomeas

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo welcome to the pushing daisies au that absolutely no one asked for!!!! (Warning for an animal getting hurt, Hes fine but still :( )

Welcome to black mesa valley, a quiet and vibrant place with quiet and vibrant people.

Here are the facts, at this moment Benrey is nine years, twenty seven weeks, six days and three minutes old. And at this moment the child and his dog are playing in a field.

the young boy watches as his dog Sunkist runs to cross the street.  
Unfortunately neither of them saw the eighteen wheeler driving along the road, sadly merciless to the golden retriever that met its path. The dog was thrown in the air, hitting the ground with a loud thud that could be heard accompanying a sickening crunch. Benrey watched as the ground beneath his friend's cadaver turned a sickeningly awful colour of red. 

He froze, his smile disappeared from his face. He slowly walked towards his fallen friend, as if Sunkist would run away if he moved too fast. But Sunkist wasn't moving. He sat on his knees next to Sunkists cadaver and slowly reached out his hand, maybe he was trying to wake him up? Nevertheless he gently touched right beneath Sunkists left eye and watched his companion’s eyes snapped open and the dog started bounding around, eager to continue their play. 

Benrey smiled and chased Sunkist all the way home, perhaps it was luck or wisdom that Sunkist stayed out of Benrey reach.  
When Benrey reached his home his mother was chastising Sunkist for getting dirty, he giggled as Sunkist sat outside with his head resting on his paws whining about his denied access to the house. Benrey hurried in smelling pie and said hello to his mother before glancing through the window to gaze across the street. 

What caught his eye was Gordon, his best friend playing across the street. Dressed up in the dinosaur costume he wears to play the particular game. Benrey smiled at his childhood crush, watching him stomp around and crush the cardboard houses under his feet. Gordon glanced across the street and waved excitedly, happy to see his friend. Benrey responded with the same level of enthusiasm.

It was then, when Benrey was told to sit at the table that a terrible event would occur. 

At this moment Benrey’s mother’s brain had a blood vessel pop in it causing her to die instantly. 

Benrey watched his mother fall and hit the ground with a loud thump, he stared at her unmoving as his mind scrambled to process what just happened. After what seems like an eternity he slowly stood up and walked over to his mother's corpse and slowly reached out his hand, after his fingers brushed his mother's face she opened her eyes and made a remark about how she must have slipped. 

You see, Benrey had been given a gift, not by anyone in particular. But as this gift gave it also took. 

Sixty seconds after Benrey had revived his mother she witnessed Gordon's father fall over dead. She gasped and rushed to call 911 while telling Benrey to go to the other room, he did not. And as he gazed upon his friend’s guardian through the window he couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach and very guilty. 

That night when Benrey’s mother was tucking him in as she did every night she leaned down to give him a kiss on the forehead. Benrey’s eyes would flutter open when he heard a second thump, it seems that sadly as soon as her lips brushed his forehead she dropped dead. This time Benrey was quicker than before when jumping down to touch her. He tentatively would touch her nose. But it wouldn’t work, she was gone for good. 

Benrey was fated to be sent to the longboard school for boys by his father, while Gordon was to be sent to live with two family friends as he had no other immediate family. 

Their parents' funerals would be held the same day at the same cemetery, and the two would meet for what seemed to be that final time. Dizzy with grief the two would give each other a final hug, neither willing to let go. Tears would fall from their eyes as they both clung to each other, they would exchange a kiss and go their separate ways. 

Nineteen years, five minutes, and seven seconds later young Benrey was not young anymore and was now a baker who runs a pie shop called the pie hole. He used the freshest ingredients and made the best pies around with the assistance of mr. Coomer and Tommy.

This is where our story begins. 

Won't you stay to find out what happens next?

**Author's Note:**

> Woowoo lets goooooooooooo. Im gonna start on the next chapter soon but i'm not sure when it’ll be done bc of school and stuff. Sooo please comment and leave kudos and stuff so i have the motivation to write as soon as psychology and english stop beating me up shsbdfnjb <3<3


End file.
